


4 Times Eduardo Lied In the Deposition (For Sexy Reasons)

by stele3



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Betrayal, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Lies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/pseuds/stele3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark sits on his side of the table and listens to Eduardo erase them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Times Eduardo Lied In the Deposition (For Sexy Reasons)

The first time Eduardo lies in the deposition he says that he left right after FaceMash crashed the server. That he put Mark to bed and left and didn't see him again until the next day, which was when they first discussed the possibility of going in on some kind of website together.  
  
Mark sits up to call him on it--because seriously, perjury, Wardo?--except then he remembers, oh yeah, the reason Eduardo's saying that is because after FaceMash crashed the server and Dustin and Chris went in quest of munchies, Mark and Eduardo had stayed up late talking about websites and startups and not Erica. In the cold light of dawn it had become brutally apparent that, despite the medicinal application of six packs and digital vengeance, Mark wasn't, couldn't settle down, so Eduardo had pushed him back to lie on the cold wooden floor among their empty beer cans and had jerked him off fast and rough.  
  
That'd done the trick. Mark had crashed hard; he'd mumbled out an offer but Eduardo had just grunted, "Shut up, s'okay," and rolled over onto his back beside him. Mark had fallen asleep to the faint, breathy noises that Eduardo made in the back of his throat whenever he was close.  
  
The deposition continues smoothly. Mark covers for his involuntary movement by reaching across the table for a fresh glass of water. No one seems to notice.  
  
-o-  
  
The AEPi party had been just that lame but Eduardo had been a whole lot drunker than he describes. How he recalls that conversation so well, Mark doesn't know; Mark had spent most of the night sitting on a couch that someone had dragged out the back door of the fraternity into the snow, half-pinned under Eduardo and half-freezing to death.  
  
"I can't feel my legs," Eduardo had kept saying. He'd been wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts, so it was really impossible to determine whether to blame the cold or the alcohol for that condition.  
  
"Mark, Mark. Mark." It'd sounded like "Mmmk, mmmk," considering that Eduardo hadn't bother to take his tongue out of Mark's mouth before speaking.  
  
Mark did it for him. He's not much for kissing but anytime Eduardo got drunk he'd start making out with anything in his path. Mark had learned to just lie back and think of Kirkland. "What?"  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"Why would I be mad at you?"  
  
"About the Phoenix."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"It's, you keep talking about it--"  
  
"I'm talking about the site, Wardo, for fuck's sake." Mark shifted and Wardo's head thudded down onto his shoulder with a sigh. "I'm talking about exclusivity. Like a finals club, except we're the president."  
  
"You're really going for the whole college experience, huh?" Eduardo said into the side of his neck. His hands had tucked inside Mark's hoodie, fumbling around until he found one of Mark's nipples then pinching it through his t-shirt.  
  
"Yes." Mark squirmed.  
  
"How about drunk handjobs." Eduardo pinched again. "Will there be drunk handjobs on your online college experience website?"  
  
"I could--I could think up something."  
  
"Is there gonna," Eduardo started giggling. He had the most ridiculous, high, girly giggle whenever he got drunk. "Will there be some way of poking your friend when he's an idiot and doesn't talk to you for three fucking days?"  
  
Mark blinked up at the night sky. "That's...that's really good. Ow, Wardo, come on, somebody could see."  
  
"Don't care."  
  
"I do!"  
  
"Thought you wanted to, people, thought you wanted people to share. Photos and stuff. Good times."  
  
"Not--I want them to see what I want them to see. That's why there's public and private--this is private, I don't want to share this."  
  
Eduardo had stopped kissing Mark's neck and pulled back to stare at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you," Eduardo said very seriously.  
  
"Dude, you are so incredibly wasted. Your breath could be flammable right now."  
  
"I know," Eduardo giggled. He also got very maudlin when he was drunk.  
  
He'd been too drunk to get Mark's pants undone so Mark had dragged him back into the club for some hot chocolate then left him curled up on one of the frat's couches before heading home. There'd been an idea for a new feature swirling around in his head, code writing itself on the frosty windows that he passed.  
  
No one brings up the Poke feature's origins in the deposition.   
  
-o-  
  
The third lie is one of omission, and it hurts Eduardo. Like, it hurts his actual fucking legal case not to say it. Mark, who's been scrolling back through the timeline, watches Eduardo closely when he gets to that part, wondering how he'll find a way to play this card.  
  
He doesn't. He talks about Mark putting in the relationship status feature and establishing Eduardo as the CFO and co-founder. And then he stops. Winds up the story and stops.  
  
They hadn't stopped, of course. Mark had prayed at the table, actually gripping its edges, until Eduardo half-stood from the bed behind him to loop his hands under Mark's armpits, bodily pulling him backward. Mark had protested a little, clawing at his laptop, but Eduardo was--is--bigger than him and had--very carefully--wrestled him down onto the bed.  
  
Mark must have said or done something else because he very clearly remembers Eduardo telling him to shut up, in that tone he got sometimes when he'd already asked Mark three times to eat and now Mark was going to fucking eat, okay? He'd kept a little weight on Mark in reminder while he undressed him, just a hand on his chest holding him down. Mark remembers staring across the room at his open laptop screen with The Facebook loaded up and then Eduardo's head had shifted into the way as he bent over Mark's shoes, carefully undoing the laces.  
  
"Do you want 50%?" Mark had said out of nowhere. He hadn't been planning to offer that, but Eduardo had looked so happy when Mark had shown him the masthead. Mark wanted to make Eduardo happy right now.  
  
Eduardo had turned to look at him for a long moment. It'd been impossible to see his face with the laptop back-lighting him but after a moment he'd sighed and reached out, closing the laptop and plunging their room into darkness. Mark had shifted and squirmed as Eduardo settled against him, slightly on top, a warm heavy weight. He did that sometimes, like he wanted to make sure Mark wasn't going to slip away in the night back to his computer. Which, okay, had happened before.  
  
"Seriously," Mark had said into his collarbone. "Like, I don't give a shit about the money and if you really want to make back--"  
  
"Mark. First rule of business school: don't make important decisions when you're incapacitated."  
  
"I'm capacitated."  
  
Eduardo had huffed a laugh and reached across him to tug at the comforter, wrapping them both up in a burrito of blankets. "You look like walking death," he'd murmured to the breath-hot air inside their burrito. "Let's talk about it later, okay?"  
  
Mark wonders whether Dustin or Chris came in that night and saw them like that. Even if they did, he doubts they'll mention it in their depositions. They were always pretty cool about stuff like that.  
  
-o-  
  
Of all the lies that Eduardo tells, though, the one about the girls in the bathroom is the worst. Not only is is a near-total fabrication, it involves other people who could contest his account if called upon to testify.  
  
They probably won't be. Eduardo flushes and stumbles on the lie but the lawyers mistake it for embarrassment over having to recount a sexual encounter under the present circumstances and brush it aside as inconsequential. If push comes to shove, Mark can toss out some bribes.  
  
There hadn't been any girls in the bathroom. Christy and her friend--Mark couldn't remember her name, he'd only met her the once--had been at the Bill Gates seminar and she had given Eduardo her contact into and she had introduced them to Sean, but Eduardo hadn't started dating her until after--  
  
It'd just been the two of them in the bathroom, shaky with nerves and the sensation of something unfurling around them, the walls bending outward to the horizon and leaving them brazen, exposed. Clinging that much harder and Mark couldn't even remember how they went from catching a bite and a beer to Eduardo on his knees, his lips wrapped around Mark's dick.  
  
It hadn't been the best blowjob Mark had ever had, not even in the top three. Eduardo's teeth had grazed him and Mark had yelped then swore, said, "Have you ever even," and Eduardo had flushed and pulled back, said, "No, fuck you," and Mark had said, "Yeah, okay, no, hey, come on, keep," just a string of single-syllable words until Eduardo had taken him back into the wet heat of his mouth.  
  
Afterwards he'd tried to kiss Mark while Mark had jerked him off and he'd had come on his lower lip. Mark had pulled a face and twisted away, mumbled, "Gross," and Eduardo had made this low, hard noise into Mark's hair and said, "Fine, fuck, just--Mark."  
  
Then they'd walked outside and Mark had seen Erica across the room, had gone to talk to her. Her rebuke had sent his brain hurtling off for that horizon again, chasing that feeling he'd hard earlier, like he was something more than this, more than someone who could be brushed off like an annoyance.  
  
No--wait. He'd gone from the bathroom, with Eduardo, to talk to Erica and then they'd...they'd gone home, like Eduardo is saying they did, except in Eduardo's version the girls were just randomly sitting there on the couch in their dorm, for no apparent purpose or reason. In real life Mark had talked to Erica and then he and Eduardo had...  
  
He must have left Eduardo by the bathrooms to go talk to Erica, and Eduardo had stood there waiting until he'd come back. Mark remembers Eduardo saying something to him when he'd walked up, but he doesn't know what: his brain had already been five steps ahead, focused on expanding the site.  
  
He thinks maybe Eduardo had asked what he'd said to Erica but Mark can't remember his expression or the tone of his voice, just that he'd been standing at the edge of the tables watching Mark talk to Erica.  
  
That had been the last time. Eduardo had started dating Christy soon after that--Mark can't remember exactly when, the next few months is a blur of coding and too little sleep. And then things were coming together and falling apart, and somehow when Mark turned around Eduardo wasn't there waiting for him anymore.  
  
Mark looks across the table at Eduardo, who is listening to Sid's questions. They'd never talked about the stuff they did sometimes, the drunken kissing or the occasionally blurring of boundaries; Mark had chalked it up to just another part of the college experience, the Casual Hookup combined with the Sexual Exploration, but now he wasn't so sure. It had happened--kind of a lot, now that Mark thinks over the last few years. Now that Eduardo is very carefully, publicly reshaping their history so that it hadn't, before God and law. They're probably legally unable to even talk about it now: if somebody finds out, Eduardo can be held criminally accountable. They'll be the only ones who know, and from the way this was going the two of them won't be talking about it with each other anytime soon, or ever.  
  
'The Internet is written in ink,' Erica had said to him, that day in the bar.  
  
Mark sits on his side of the table and listens to Eduardo erase them.


End file.
